Sandy saves SpongeBob
by Dreadwing216
Summary: When SpongeBob drowns at Goo Lagoon, Sandy must find him and save his life.


One day at Goo Lagoon SpongeBob drowns in the water however Sandy determines to save his life. Another SpongeBob and Sandy romance story.

**Sandy saves SpongeBob**

It was a bright, hot day at Goo Lagoon and everyone was having a relaxing and happy time. Larry the Lobster was on his life guard stand watching the people in the ocean. Sandy Cheeks was wearing her air helmet and suit relaxing on the shore until someone spots someone drowning.

"Hey look!" said the guy, "Someone's drowning!"

"Help!" said SpongeBob, "I'm drowning!" The sponge went swimming and ended up drowning in the sea. Larry saw this and looked at the sponge struggling to stay afloat.

"Oh no!" said Larry, "Here SpongeBob! Catch this inner-tube!" He throws the inner-tube to SpongeBob but was only short of 400 feet. Until then SpongeBob's arms gave out and he sank like a rock.

Sandy had just seen this and was worried to see her best friend drown. "Oh no!" said Sandy, "SpongeBob!" With determination Sandy got up and she ran towards the ocean hoping she could save her friend.

"Hold on buddy!" she said. Sandy jumped into the water and was lucky to be wearing her helmet and suit otherwise she would be drowning herself.

She dived down and managed to spot SpongeBob who was lying on the sea bed unconscious and not breathing. "SpongeBob!" said the squirrel through her helmet. Diving in a little more she grabbed hold of SpongeBob's body and swims back up.

On the shore Larry and the others were watching and waiting until Sandy came up with an unconscious SpongeBob in her arms. She walked back to the beach and laid SpongeBob on his back.

She puts her gloved hand on the sponge's chest checking for a pulse. There was one…but it was a faint one. Larry came rushing down and attempted to do revive him but Sandy stopped him.

"Larry", Sandy said, "Let me handle this. I love him." Larry was surprised at this but he nodded and let Sandy revive SpongeBob. Taking off her helmet Sandy got down to her knees, opened SpongeBob's mouth and then begins mouth-to-mouth on him. Everyone watched in hope and worry as Sandy gave SpongeBob some oxygen. Two minutes go by until Sandy started to run low on her air so with that she finishes her mouth-to-mouth session and places her helmet back on just in time as SpongeBob coughed out some water.

He opened his eyes for a few seconds before his whole world went into a blackout. He must've been tired from all that sea-water. "Wow that was impressive Sandy!" said Larry, "You do know your CPR." Sandy smiles up at Larry then down at SpongeBob delighted her best friend was alive. Everyone cheered for her. "Sandy is the new hero of Goo Lagoon!" said a fish.

With that Sandy picked up SpongeBob in her arms and ran off the beach towards Conch Street. She arrived at the pineapple and went inside to find the bath tub.

"There it is!" said Sandy as she turned on the tap to let the warm water run inside. She wanted to clean up the sponge so once the tub was full she carefully places SpongeBob inside the tub.

Minutes after cleaning and washing the sponge Sandy then got him dressed into his squarepants and places him into his bed so he could rest up well.

"I think I'll keep watch of him" Sandy thought as she got a chair and sat next to the sponge in the bed.

An hour later SpongeBob regains his energy and slowly wakes up opening his eyes slowly. He looks around and when he turns his head to the right…

"Hello buddy" Said Sandy smiling sweetly, "How are you doing?" SpongeBob noticed he was in his bed all clean and wearing his squarepants. "W-what happened?" asked the sponge.

"Well you were drowning SpongeBob so I saved your life" explained Sandy, "And when your pulse was faint I gave you…oxygen." She blushed at this part letting SpongeBob look surprised. "You mean you went mouth-to-mouth on me Sandy?" he asked. "Yes" said Sandy blushing. She continued…

"After that I took you here and cleaned you up then put you in your bed where you are now." SpongeBob smiled at her. She had saved him from drowning under the water! Then he wondered…

"When you went mouth-to-mouth on me…" he asked Sandy, "Wasn't it like you were kissing me?" Now Sandy was blushing really red but that disappeared as she said…

"Yes it was" was all she said. Now SpongeBob could taste her strawberry scented breath inside of him. So with that he decided to thank her.

"Sandy…" he began, "I want to give you this as a thank you." SpongeBob then places his hand on her helmet and slowly started to remove it. Sandy already knew what he was going to do so she allowed him to do this. Once the helmet was off SpongeBob bought himself close to Sandy and gave her a kiss on the lips. Sandy kissed back and noticed something about the sponge's breath. It tasted like mint candy.

One minute later they brake the kiss and look at each other with a stare that seemed to last like forever. "Thank you Sandy, for saving my life" said SpongeBob.

"You're welcome SpongeBob" replied Sandy, "I love you." Now the sponge was in total happiness now that Sandy said that she loved him. With that he then replied back saying…

"I love you too Sandy!" They hugged and SpongeBob thought of one more thing before she left.

"Hey Sandy?" he asked.

"Yes sweetie?" she replied back.

"Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?" asked SpongeBob. Sandy only smiled and nodded at him liking the idea. "Sure I'd love too!" she said.

"How about dinner tomorrow?" asked the sponge.

"That will be good" said the squirrel as she was about to leave before turning around, removing her helmet and blows a kiss to him. "I will be looking forward to that tomorrow. "

The two waved to each other and as Sandy left the room SpongeBob yelled out to the squirrel…

"I love you Sandy!" Hearing that from the door Sandy then yelled back up saying…

"I love you too SpongeBob!"

The End!

Hope you like this new story! Reviews would be nice but no bad ones.


End file.
